El amor de las 2 rivales
by seishi2.0
Summary: Kagura empieza a ver en Sakaki mas haya de una rival, una persona muy especial y se da cuenta de que el amor puede llegar de la persona y el momento en el que menos lo esperas.
1. Una sensacion inesperada

_**Acabo de inscribirme en esta pagina, ya he leido varios fanfics, (se q esta es la frase mas cliche del mundo pero que mas da XD) este es la primera vez que escribo uno asi q porfavor un poco de paciencia en cuanto a los errores ortograficos o de manejo de los personajes...cualquier critica es bien recibida...espero q sean constructivas...igual acepto consejos o ideas para seguir la historia.**_

_**Es mejor que lo lean si ya vieron toda la serie..aunque no es q azumanga tenga una historia muy compleja, introduje un pequeño detalle q sale hasta el final, ah y por cierto hay una parte q si admito me robe de la serie...los q ya la vieron sabran cual es.**_

_**Lo del rango M saldra hasta mas adelante,...primero quiero ver si les gusta el inicio.**_

_**Sin extenderme mas los dejo leyendo..oh casi se me olvida...azumanga daiho no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes.**_

_**Disfruten**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 1<strong>

**UNA SENSACION INESPERADA**

Era un día normal en el colegio donde vemos a una maestra de inglés particularmente ansiosa por alguna razón.

**-Bien, bien, todos pueden irse antes , tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo esperar hasta que suene la campana,-**Dijo la profesora Yukari.

**-Apuesto que eso tan "importante" es ir a comprar algún nuevo video juego-** Decía Tomo entre risas y codeando a su amiga Yomi que estaba sentada a su lado.

Yukari abandono el salón a toda prisa , no sin antes darle un buen golpe a Tomo por su comentario.

Los alumnos que iban saliendo del salón llevaban una cara de alivio, por poder descansar, mas que de sus clases , de su profesora. Solo quedaban 6 chicas en el salón, nuestro acostumbrado y querido grupo. Una chica pequeña de cabello color naranja con coletas se acerco a las demás,

**- Que les parece si pasamos el resto del día en mi casa-** Dijo Chiyo. Una chica de cabello negro y largo , al escuchar estas palabras no tardo en salir disparada del salón.

Otra chica, una de cabello corto rojizo se percato de la acción.

**- Con que una carrera he Sakaki-** Dijo Kagura , cuyo incesante espíritu competitivo salió a flote.

Una chica alta con lentes, y cabello de color café , veía esta escena y movía su cabeza en desaprobación mientras una gran gota aparecía en su cabeza.

**-Yomi san , ¿no deberíamos detenerlas?-**Pregunto Chiyo un poco preocupada a la chica de lentes.

**-No te preocupes, siempre es lo mismo con Kagura, y ya sabemos el motivo de Sakaki.-**

Detrás de ellas se encontraban otras 2 chicas, una de cabello un poco largo y con cara de estar en otro mundo, su nombre es Osaka( en realidad es Kasuga Ayumu)La otra era una joven de estatura mediana de cabello también un poco largo pero alborotado, estaba haciendo pucheros , pues quería participar en la "carrera", pero sabía que no era rival para Sakaki o Kagura, su nombre era Tomo.

Ya de camino a la residencia akiyama las chicas se sorprendieron al ver a Kagura sentada , apoyada contra una pared y con la respiración muy agitada, además parecía estar sudando mucho. Chiyo y Yomi se acercaron a ella muy preocupas pensando que algo malo había pasado.

**-!¿Que te paso Kagura –san?¡ preguntaron al unísono .**

Kagura apenas y estaba recobrando el aliento**- N…no…no pue….no puedo …seguirle ….el paso.-**

En ese momento Tomo se paro frente a ella con un aire de superioridad y una sonrisa burlona.

**-JAJAJA, claro que no puedes , ella es la mejor. –**Dijo la hiperactiva chica.

Kagura estaba furiosa con aquel comentario, había herido su orgullo profundamente , pues sabia que tomo tenia razón, desde que conoce a Sakaki la a retado innumerables veces pero siempre pierde ante ella. Kagura apretó su puño y golpeo el suelo para intentar liberar un poco de su ira y no descargarla en la ruidosa chica frente a ella.

**-No me gusta estar de acuerdo con esta idiota, pero tiene razón en algo, Sakaki es la mejor del colegio, en muchas áreas físicas , especialmente corriendo y mantenerle el paso durante un trayecto tan largo no es nada fácil.-** Dijo la chica de lentes.

Kagura lo medito un segundo, y era verdad, Sakaki era muy conocida en el colegio por sus grandes capacidades atléticas, además porque la había escogido como rival si no era por esas habilidades Sakaki.

**-Tienes razón.-** Dijo la castaña ya mas calmada.

**-Bueno, vamos a mi casa, Sakaki –san debe estar esperándonos en la entrada.-**

Al llegar todas se sorprendieron, no había rastros de Sakaki por ninguna parte**.-Que extraño-** Dijo la pequeña de las coletas -preocupada por su amiga, mientras habría la puerta.

**-Tal vez se canso de esperar y se fue a su ho….-**La alborotadora del grupo no pudo ni terminar la frase por la sorpresa que se llevo, al ver aquella imagen y no solo ella, el resto del grupo estaba igual de anonadado. Bajo uno de los arboles de la casa se encontraba Sakaki durmiendo, con su adorada Maya en su regazo y Tadakichi al lado, el cual al ver a su dueña soltó un ladrido que despertó a Sakaki.

Chiyo de inmediato se dirigió hacia la recién despertada.

**- !¿Sakaki san , como entraste si no había nadie en la casa?¡-**

Al oír la pregunta se sonrojo y bajo su mirada al piso, respondiendo en un tono casi inaudible como es su costumbre.

**-Es que no soportaba las ganas de ver a Maya así que salte sobre el muro, se que no debí hacerlo, pero no podía esperar .-**Se sentía muy avergonzada pues no era el tipo de persona que hiciera cosas tan impulsivas como esa.

La pequeña de las coletas mostraba una sonrisa en su rostro.**- No te preocupes, no me molesto, solo me sorprendió que pudieras hacerlo, bueno vamos a mi habitación.-**

Todas entraron a la casa de la pequeña genio, para todas era algo normal, excepto para Kagura que no estaba muy acostumbrada a ir, seguía sorprendiéndose de lo grande de la casa.

**- Adelántense ustedes a mi cuarto, yo preparare algo de te-.** Al entrar al cuarto Osaka directamente se fue al kotatsu , Yomi y Tomo estaban "hablando", en realidad discutiendo ya que parece que es lo único que saben hacer.

Sakaki se sentó en un rincón tan callada como siempre, mientras jugaba con la pequeña Maya, Kagura no le quitaba la mirada de encima a Sakaki, quería ver si se le ocurría algo mas en lo que podría retarla a ver si esta vez tenia suerte y la vencía.

Después de unos minutos observándola Kagura se empezó a sentir extraña, sentía algo de calor en su cuerpo , especialmente en sus mejillas, nunca se había sentido así antes, su corazón estaba acelerando, este sentimiento era algo nuevo para ella, empezó a meditar sobre eso, que le estaba provocando este cambio tan repentino, no estaba haciendo nada mas que ver a su rival-"!**Eso es¡"-** pensó la joven castaña, pero , porque, porque le ocurría esto al verla , la veía todos los días y esta era la primera vez que se sentía así, mientras el calor se intensificaba dio con la respuesta, era su sonrisa, esa sonrisa que Sakaki nunca había demostrado frente a ella, aquella joven que siempre se mostraba inexpresiva, ahora mostraba una felicidad tremenda mientras jugaba con la pequeña gatita montes.

Kagura se perdió en esa sonrisa tan hermosa , el simple hecho de observarla la hacia sentir muy bien, hasta que vio que Sakaki aparto por un momento a la pequeña gatita, para sacar algo de su mochila, Kagura se acerco guiada por su curiosidad, eran unas orejas de gato postizas, asumió de inmediato que eran de Sakaki debido al gusto (obsesión) de su amiga por los gatos, pero de igual forma le pregunto.

**-¿Oye Sakaki , porque has traído eso aquí?-**

**-Son un regalo para Chiyo.-**

Kagura parecía un poco incrédula ante tal respuesta.

Sakaki al notarlo en su rostro le explico**-Al principio las había comprado para mi, pero creo que no me veo bien con ellas , así que prefiero dárselas a Chiyo que a diferencia de mi , si es linda.-**

Kagura se percato que la expresión de Sakaki era una de cierta tristeza, _-"¿**Linda, acaso ella no se considera linda, será que nunca se ha visto en un espejo?"**_-pensó la joven.

Es cierto que hasta el día de hoy Kagura se había dado cuenta de esto, pero se debía a que hoy era la primera vez que veía a la verdadera Sakaki, la que se escondía tras esa apariencia casi sin emociones. Aquella que se veía tan feliz, parecía una niña jugando con la pequeña gatita. Ella sentía la necesidad de ver a Sakaki con esas orejas puestas, pero no sabia como pedírselo, ella que siempre le había hablado de forma tan franca a Sakaki, ahora no era capaz de pedirle algo, además no sabia la reacción que ella tendría ante esa petición. De igual modo se armo de valor.

**-Porque no te las pruebas y yo te diré si te ves bien o no.-**

**-No, mejor no es que no creo que….**la joven de cabello largo fue interrumpida por otra de sus amigas, la hiperactiva Tomo, que apareció detrás suyo y le arrebato las orejas, acto seguido se las puso a Sakaki.

**JAH JAH, listo, hay …**Tomo fue interrumpida por un golpe de Yomi.

**-!IDIOTA¡,¿ no escuchaste que no quería?.-**

Tomo se levanto del piso sobándose la cabeza-** Si la escuche, pero igual tenia curiosidad, además se le ven bien y si no lo hubiera hecho no hubiéramos salido de la duda.-**

**-Mmm, a decir verdad ella tiene razón, te quedan muy bien Sakaki.-**Dijo la chica de los lentes.

Sakaki tenia su mirada en el piso, se había sonrojado un poco por los comentarios.

Kagura al ver aquella imagen de Sakaki con esas orejas quedo maravillada, y de su boca salieron palabras que no pensó, solo las dijo.

**- Es cierto Sakaki, te ves muy linda.-** Kagura se quedo en silencio un momento, se había arrepentido de lo que dijo, no solo por las palabras, si no por el tono en el que las dijo, era un tono en el que se notaba un cariño mas haya del de una amiga a otra, además la reacción de Sakaki no la ayudo mucho.

Al escuchar esto Sakaki levanto la mirada y clavo sus ojos directo en los de Kagura, la cara de ambas estaba completamente roja. Kagura no sabia que hacer, solo se le ocurrió irse de ahí. Se levanto , tomo su mochila, y se fue tan rápido como pudo de hay , con la excusa de unos asuntos pendientes. Kagura casi hace caer a la pequeña Chiyo que venia subiendo las escaleras con el te.

La niña se sorprendió de ver a su amiga irse de improviso, además de verla con la cara tan roja, al entrar al cuarto, pregunto que había pasado , pero todas estaban tan confundidas como ella, y Sakaki no pudo decir nada pues aun estaba sorprendida por esas palabras.

Ya fuera de la casa Kagura redujo un poco el paso, tenia muchas dudas en su cabeza sobre lo que acababa de pasar, ¿Por qué le dijo eso a Sakaki en esa forma?,¿Por qué Sakaki reacciono de la forma en la que lo hizo? ¿Por qué escapo? .

Ella siempre había sido una chica fuerte, pero ante esa sonrisa , se sintió completamente vulnerable, pero también muy feliz, y esa mirada que Sakaki le propino la hizo sentirse muy nerviosa, algo que no era nada fácil.

Además , ¿era normal sentirse así por otra chica?, no sabia que hacer, tenia miedo de ser juzgada pero necesitaba hablar con alguien, no quería molestar a sus amigas que ya debían estar bastante confundidas con esa escena , así que fue con la única persona que le quedaba en quien podía confiar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Espero les haya gustado, ya que disfrute mucho escribiendola, y espero los reviews X3<strong>_


	2. La inseguridad

_**Bueno aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo, donde veremos como ambas chicas afrontan estos sentimientos que son totalmente nuevos para ambas.**_

_**Espero que lo disfruten ah pesar de haber elegido una pareja tan rara, pero no pude evitarlo, me encantaba como sonaba la idea.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 2<strong>

**LA INSEGURIDAD**

Ella se dirigió al colegio para ver si la persona que tal vez podía disipar un poco sus dudas aún se encontraba allí. No quedaba mucha gente en el colegio, solo algunos alumnos haciendo las actividades de sus respectivos clubes. Camino por los pasillos dirigiéndose al área de educación física, donde se encontraban las piscinas. Antes de llegar se encontró con alguien un poco inesperado.

**-Yukari sensei, ¡¿QUE LE PASO¡? –** pregunto Kagura muy sorprendida.

Yukari venia completamente empapada, dejando un rastro de agua tras ella, le respondió sobándose la cabeza y con una gran risa-**Jajaja es que me caí en la piscina por querer jugarle una broma a nyamo(es el apodo de Mynamo).-**

**-¿Entonces Minamo sensei aun esta aquí? ,Que bien –.**

-**Si, ella siempre se queda a practicar después de las clases-** dijo la profesora que parecía un charco ambulante.

**-Bueno , me voy a buscarla entonces, ah y sensei …por favor deje de estar haciendo bromas-** Dijo Kagura en un tono de regaño.

**-Si, si, lo pensare-** Decía la profesora.

**-Ya estas muy vieja para eso-**Dijo la joven sin percatarse del error que había cometido.

De pronto Kagura sintió un aura demoniaca tras ella, y aunque no volteo porque no tenia el valor sintió una mirada llena de furia dirigida hacia ella, lo único que logro pensar hacer con claridad por el miedo fue correr, tan rápido como pudiese.

Al sentirse a salvo se percato que ya había llegado a las piscinas, efectivamente hay se encontraba Minamo, seguía con su práctica, ella era una gran nadadora, Kagura solamente se limito a observarla , era un gusto verla nadando ya que para ella Minamo era un modelo a seguir y quería ser tan buena como ella.

Al percatarse de la presencia de la joven Minamo salió de la piscina.

**-Kagura, que sorpresa tenerte aquí, el club no tiene actividades hoy-**Dijo mientras tomaba una toalla para secarse.

**-Lo se, es solo que quería hablar con usted sobre algo-**Dijo la castaña con una cara seria y un poco avergonzada.

Minamo solo le devolvió una mirada de desconcierto.

* * *

><p>Sakaki por su parte ya estaba en su hogar, acostada en su cama, la cual estaba hasta el tope de peluches , revistas y otras cosas sobre gatos, su rostro se veía como si algo la preocupaba, generalmente lo único que la ponía en ese estado era el tener que esperar hasta el día siguiente para ver a su querida maya, pero en esta ocasión eso era lo ultimo en su mente , era otra cosa, algo que nunca le había pasado antes.<p>

Ese instante pasaba por su mente una y otra vez_**,"**** Si , es cierto, te ves muy linda Sakaki.", **_aquella frase tan trivial como parecía, cualquier otra persona lo hubiera dejado pasar como un simple cumplido de una amiga a otra, pero para Sakaki que nunca había recibido esas palabras de nadie eran algo muy especial.

Nunca se había interesado en el amor pues nadie se lo había demostrado antes, (al menos no que ella notara, pobre kaorin).Siempre había visto a Kagura como una muy buena amiga, ambas pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, pero solo eso , una amiga .Pero ahora era diferente ,y aunque no estaba segura de que era este sentimiento, lo que si sabia era que se sintió muy feliz, al escuchar a alguien expresarse así de ella, especialmente con ese cariño en su voz.

Pero esta felicidad estaba siendo superada por el miedo, este no era el mismo miedo de Kagura, el enamorarse de otra chica no era lo que le preocupaba, aunque no le había brindado muchos de sus pensamientos al amor, creía que si el este era verdadero solo eso importaría, no, su miedo era arruinar su amistad con Kagura , ¿que pasaría si le decía a Kagura como se estaba sintiendo y eso las distanciaba?.

Al pensar en esa posibilidad decidió no decírselo, prefería tenerla como su amiga a no tenerla cerca del todo. Intentaría mantener las cosas como estaban. Prefería no correr el riesgo.

De vuelta en el colegio, Kagura y Minamo estaban en los vestuarios hablando, ya que Kagura no quería que nadie mas las escuchara, aunque de igual forma no había casi nadie en el colegio.

Ambas estuvieron sentadas en silencio durante unos minutos, hasta que Kagura logro pronunciar palabra**.-¿Sensei usted se ha enamorado alguna vez?-** Dijo Kagura con una voz temblorosa, y con unos ojos de los cuales en cualquier momento brotarían lagrimas.

Minamo casi se cae de espalda al oír tal pregunta de la joven-** ¿A…a…a que viene esa pregunta? –**dijo profesora, que no puedo evitar sonrojarse.

**-Empecé a sentir algo extraño por una persona, algo que nunca antes había sentido, pero no se si es amor. Y pensé que tal ves podría explicarme como se siente estar enamorada.-**

Minamo puso una cara bastante pensativa**- A decir verdad me pones en un aprieto ,es algo muy difícil de describir, pero antes puedo preguntar quien es el afortunado? -**Pregunto con una cara un poco picara.

Kagura bajo su rostro un poco, confiaba mucho en su profesora, además la veía como una gran amiga, pero por esa misma razón dudaba si decirle por quien se sentía de este modo, que tal si a su profesora no le parecían ese tipo de cosas, podría perder una amiga si ese era el caso.

El mismo silencio volvió a invadir la habitación.

Minamo pensó que tal vez la chica no estaba lista para decirle quien era así que decidió no insistir mucho**-Tranquila no debí pre….**

Fue interrumpida súbitamente por Kagura-** SAKAKI¡…es Sakaki.-** Decía la joven con su rostro cubierto en lagrimas.

**-Me imagino que le debo parecer una pervertida, decía en sollozos la joven, supongo que ya no quiere tenerme cerca.-** Dijo mientras cubría su rostro con sus manos .

Minamo abrió sus ojos hasta mas no poder, luego sonrió y le dio unas palmaditas a Kagura en su cabeza, por lo que Kagura levanto su mirada, Minamo tomo el rostro de la joven con ambas manos y con delicadeza le seco las lágrimas. Luego la abrazo y le dijo**-Jamás llegaría a pensar nada malo de ti, eres una de mis alumnas, no, mis amigas mas queridas.-**

Kagura aún seguía llorando pero eran lágrimas de felicidad al saber que si tenía el apoyo de alguien que para ella era tan importante.

Cuando Kagura se calmo se separaron.

**-Ya que tu has sido tan honesta conmigo seria descortés de mi parte no corresponder, me preguntaste si alguna vez me había enamorado. Si y aun lo sigo estando. Al igual que en tu caso, mi persona especial también es otra mujer-** Dijo la pelinegra.

Kagura al oír esto no pudo evitar mostrarse muy sorprendida.

Con solo la mirada de Kagura Minamo se dio cuenta que ella no aguantaba las ganas de saber quién era esa persona.

**-Tú la conoces , es una bromista, y siempre está jactándose de sus conocimientos en inglés. Además al igual que tu y Sakaki nosotras siempre estábamos compitiendo, aunque claro no por sugerencia mía-** Decía Minamo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro al recordarla.

La boca de Kagura estaba casi en el piso por la sorpresa,!Minamo sensei y Yukari sensei¡.Son como el agua y el aceite, aunque pensándolo bien no eran tan diferentes de ella y Sakaki.

**-El día que se lo confesé fue en este mismo lugar, estaba muy nerviosa-** Dijo Minamo.

* * *

><p><strong>FB**

Minamo estaba decidida ese día a demostrarle sus sentimientos a Yukari, al entrar en la sala de profesores la encontró como siempre , tirada sobre su escritorio con cara de no tener ganas de hacer nada.

**-Buenos días Yukari-** Dijo la profesora de fisica, a lo que solo recibió como respuesta un buen día apenas susurrado .

**-Te importaría venir un momento conmigo por favor-** Dijo Minamo.

Yukari seguía sin moverse de su escritorio, solo levanto la mano y dijo**- Déjame descansar Nyamo.-**

Pero Minamo iba muy decidida así que insistió con un tono de voz mas serio y fuerte-** Por favor , es algo muy importante.-**

Yukari reacciono ante estas palabras ya que era difícil que su amiga se pusiera tan seria-** Esta bien , vamos.-**

Minamo la guio hasta el vestuario del área de natación ya que sabia que hay nadie las interrumpiría.

Se quedaron viendo la una a la otra sin decir palabra, lo que preocupo a Yukari**- Nyamo te sientes bien? Sucede algo malo? Además tienes la cara toda roja, no tendrás fiebre?-**

Yukari puso una mano en la frente de Minamo para cerciorarse, pero cuando Minamo sintió el contacto retrocedió de inmediato.

**-Estoy bien , en verdad, es solo que…-**Dijo Minamo extremadamente nerviosa.

**-¿Que sucede, dime por favor?** Dijo Yukari

**-No se me ocurre una forma suave de decirte esto así que solo te lo dire.-** Minamo fijo su mirada directamente en los ojos de Yukari.

**-Te amo, siempre lo he hecho , desde que nos conocimos hace años aquí en el colegio.-**Dijo Minamo mientras se ponía roja como un tomate

Yukari solo se lanzo al piso quedando arrodillada y con rostro de haber perdido.

La reacción de Yukari dejo sorprendida a Minamo.

**-Que pasa, dime algo, por favor no me dejes con esta duda, que piensas de lo que te acabo de….-**

Fue interrumpida por Yukari quien le robo un beso a su "amiga", esto sorprendió a Minamo, pero al percatarse de lo que sucedía le correspondió el beso a Yukari. Ambas se abrazaron durante varios minutos, luego rompieron ese tan ansiado beso solo para poder buscar un poco de aire.

**-Mis sentimiento hacia ti eran los mismos, solo que tenia miedo de arruinar nuestra amistad, hace algunos días me había decidido a decírtelo, pero como siempre fui derrotada por ti, pensé que yo seria la valiente en este caso.-**Decía una Yukari mas tierna que la que estamos acostumbrados a ver.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

* * *

><p><strong>-Ya llevamos algunos meses en esa relación, por eso es que ella a veces se va antes de clases, dice que no aguanta las ganas de venir a verme, de hecho hace poco vino, no se si la habrás visto al venir aquí, cuando vino y me vio salto sobre mi para abrazarme y caímos juntas en la piscina .-<strong> Dice Minamo con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro

**_-"Ah, así q por eso iba tan mojada"-_**pensó Kagura.

**-Pero regresando a lo que me preguntabas , no puedo decirte exactamente como se siente estar enamorada es un sentimiento único para cada persona, solo se que cuando estas con esa persona amada todo lo demás desaparece, tus preocupaciones, el resto del mundo se vuelve invisible para ti, sientes una enorme felicidad solo por estar a su lado, en fin, es algo que solo tu puedes saber. Creo que deberías pensarlo un poco mas, ver si estar con Sakaki en verdad te hace sentir de una manera especial.-** Dijo Minamo intentando ayudar a su joven amiga.

**-Pero y si en verdad estoy enamorada y me odia por esto decía Kagura con unos ojos de los cuales empezaban a salir lagrimas nuevamente.-**

Minamo puso una mano sobre su hombro y con una sonrisa le dijo**- Sakaki es una gran persona y no me la puedo imaginar odiando a alguien, créeme ella no te odiara por esto. No puedo asegurarte que tus sentimientos serán correspondidos, pero se que eso no las va a separar.-**

**-Muchas gracias sensei -.**decía Kagura mientras se ponía de pie y abandonaba el lugar.

_**-"Me pregunto como le ira a ir a esas"-**_ dos pensó Minamo, espero que bien, serian una bonita pareja.


	3. Ella es la indicada

_**Aqui esta el tercer capitulo, las cosas se van desarrolando de una forma un poco complicada entre kagura y sakaki, ya que ninguna esta segura de los sentimientos de la otra ni de los sentimientos propios, espero les guste.**_

_**En este capitulo si hay lemon ,no entre kagura y sakaki, asi que ojo que van advertidos XD. **_

* * *

><p><strong>Ella es la indicada<strong>

Habían pasado algunos días desde aquel incidente que genero tantas dudas en Kagura y Sakaki, ambas habían tomado decisiones diferentes sobre cómo manejar tal asunto, Sakaki tenía miedo de perder a Kagura como su amiga, así que decidió reprimir este sentimiento , Kagura por su parte decidió darse algo de tiempo para confirmar que ese sentimiento era real, al igual que Sakaki ella tampoco había dado espacio al amor en su vida, ningún chico se había fijado en ella, probablemente por su forma de comportarse, a los hombres no les agradaría mucho una chica que sea tan poco femenina, además ella nunca se sintió atraído hacia ninguno, y ahora que por fin existía la posibilidad de amar a alguien, quería estar segura de ello.

Pasaban mucho tiempo juntas, pero ahora tenía miedo de decirle a Sakaki que estuvieran solas sin ningún motivo en especial, ya que por alguna razón le parecía que Sakaki la estaba evitando, necesitaba una excusa para poder estar a solas con ella, pero que podría ser.

Las horas, los minutos pasaban, al igual que las clases, a las que Kagura no puso ni el más mínimo cuidado, llego la hora del almuerzo, como era costumbre de las chicas, ellas siempre almorzaban juntas, junto algo de valor, se acercó a Sakaki quien al verla llegar empezó a sentirse bastante nerviosa.

**¿Que te parece si almorzamos juntas?**- dijo la chica de cabello corto con una voz temblorosa,

- **Pero siempre almorzamos juntas**-respondió un poco confundida la amante de los gatos.-

**-Si lo sé, pero me gustaría que almorzáramos solas, tu y yo-**, Kagura cada vez sonaba más nerviosa.

Al oír esto el corazón de Sakaki se aceleró, no sabía que decir, solo se le ocurrió algo**-¿Por qué?.**

**Es que hoy quiero un almuerzo más calmado, sin las tonterías de Tomo o las ocurrencias de Osaka, pero no quiero comer sola, y tu eres la más calmada de todas.**

Sakaki no sabía qué hacer, quería ir, quería estar sola con Kagura, pero ese miedo que la a estado alejando de ella apareció de nuevo**- Mejor no, además no crees que así será mas divertido, en compañía de todas? –**respondió intentando sonreír.

Kagura se sintió algo decepcionada, pero no se iba a dar por vencida así de fácil.

El grupo de siempre se reunió para comer en la azotea del colegio, las predicciones de Kagura no estaban tan equivocadas, Tomo empezó a armar un escándalo robándole una bola de carne al almuerzo de Yomi, Osaka empezó como siempre una charla sin sentido con la pobre Chiyo-chan, la cual no sabía ni que responder ante semejantes preguntas. Tampoco se equivocó en cuanto a Sakaki, pero esta vez se veía incluso más retraída de lo normal.

El resto de las clases pasaron igual que las primeras, con Kagura sumergida en sus pensamientos , hasta que llegaron las clases de inglés que eran las ultimas del día, cuando estas acabar los alumnos estaban retirándose de la clase, solo quedaban 5 estudiantes ,incluida la chica de cabello corto que estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera había notado que la clase había acabado , una niña de cabello color naranja se acercó a ella.

**- Kagura –san-** Al no recibir respuesta la niña de coletas le puso una mano en el hombro . lo que hizo que Kagura saliera del trance en el que se encontraba.

**-Oh , Chiyo-chan , lo lamento, estaba pensando en algo, ya me estoy pareciendo a Osaka-** Decía con una sonrisa en el rostro, pero extrañamente aun sonriéndose se veía triste, la niña noto esto pero decidió no decir nada al respecto.

**-¿Kagura-san te vas con nosotras?-.**

La conversación se vio interrumpida antes de que Kagura pudiera responder.

**– Lo siento Chiyo-chan pero Kagura aún no puede irse, necesito hablar con ella-** Dijo con cara un poco seria la profesora.

Las amigas de Kagura estaban algo confundidas, que habría pasado, decidieron irse con la esperanza de que Kagura les contara lo sucedido.

La chica se acercó al escritorio de la profesora, estaba segura de que iba a ser regañada por no poner atención, y en parte no se equivocaba

-**Kagura, note que no escuchaste ni una palabra de lo que dije hoy-**Empezó a decir la profesora en un tono algo serio, muy raro en ella.

**-Si, lo se y lo lamento pero es que**….la joven fue interrumpida** –Déjame terminar, sabes que tus notas no son las mejores, así que no puedes darte el lujo de no poner atención y pronto habrá exámenes , así que he decidido asignarte un tutor para que te ayude, sabes que las 3 personas con las mejores notas de la clase son Yomi, Chiyo y Sakaki. Pero lamentablemente ni Chiyo ni Yomi podrán ayudarte pues les deje ambas una tarea extra-**El rostro de la profesora empezó a cambiar, ahora tenía una sonrisa de complicidad**.- Así que le diré a Sakaki que te ayude a estudiar-** Al decir esto Yukari le giño un ojo a Kagura.

Kagura no pudo evitar alegrarse, pero también sorprendida, con una cara bastante roja al ver que su profesora sabia.

**-¿ Sen…Sensei, como es que usted lo sabe?-**

Una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la mujer **- Nyamo me lo conto, se que se lo confiaste como un secreto, pero ella no lo hizo con mala intención, quería que las ayudáramos, créeme no le diré a ndie, solo quiero que sepas que también cuentas con mi apoyo, todo saldrá bien-** Dijo levantando el puño cerrado, con el pulgar arriba.

Kagura se sintió tan animada que le devolvió el gesto a su profesora, esa era la oportunidad que necesitaba, le dio las gracias a su profesora y se fue de la clase.

Al dia siquiente la que no presto atención a las clases fue Sakaki, después de recibir la noticia de que ella debería ser la tutora de Kagura, es cierto que en el fondo esta noticia la alegraba mucho, podrían estar las 2 a solas, pero a la vez la preocupaba, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podría contenerse sin decirle a Kagura lo que estaba sintiendo, busco alguna forma de librarse de la tarea, pero no pudo, tal y como dijo Yukari , ni Chiyo ni Yomi podrían reemplazarla , las había cargado con una cantidad de trabajos extras , así que debía hacerlo, debía ser fuerte y resistir.

Al terminar la clase de inglés Yukari se acercó a Kagura y a Sakaki.

**-Sakaki te la encomiendo mucho, sus notas son muy bajas y en verdad te necesita, y tu Kagura pon mucha atención a lo que Sakaki te explique, quiero ver ese cambio en tus notas-** Al decir esto Yukari le giño un ojo a Kagura , muy rápidamente para que Sakaki no lo notara**-Bueno las dejo para que se pongan de acuerdo.-**

Hubo un poco de silencio entre ambas, el nerviosismo no las dejaba en paz, si tan solo supieran que las 2 se sienten igual.

**-Sakaki, te parece si vamos a estudiar en mi casa, no hay nadie así que no nos interrumpirá.-**

La chica de cabello largo solo asintió, ambas se pusieron en camino, durante el trayecto no se escuchaba más que ese incomodo silencio que cada vez era más frecuente entre ambas, pero era porque estaban pensando en que hacer al llegar, la del cabello largo pensaba en alguna forma de no dejarse llevar por ese calor que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo, y la otra estaba pensando que hacer, que decir.

**-Vamos a mi habitación.-**

Al entrar Sakaki saco sus libros de inglés, intentando no demostrar su ansiedad, Kagura la imito en todo el sentido de la palabra, tampoco quería verse nerviosa , pero cada vez que hablaba para preguntarle algo a Sakaki su voz se oía como si tuviese un nudo en la garganta, pasado un rato Kagura se sorprendió de lo buena tutora que podía ser su amiga a pesar de lo callada que era, pero aun así seguía sin poder concentrarse mucho en la materia, estaba totalmente enfocada en lo que sentía en ese momento, y efectivamente como su profesora le dijo, a pesar de estar tan nerviosa, se sentía feliz, escuchar la voz de ella le daba una sensación de calma, su corazón latía muy rápido, ya no había dudas en ella , se había dado cuenta , era ella , Sakaki era la indicada, la persona a la que Kagura deseaba entregar su amor, y estaba decidida a decírselo.

La chica de cabello largo estaba intentando centrar sus pensamientos en la explicación, pero simplemente no podía, ya no podía aguantar ese calor que sentía al estar cerca de Kagura, ese sentimiento que estaba deseoso de ser expresado, aun así Sakaki continuaba explicando hasta que noto que Kagura no la estaba escuchando, además vio que su rostro se había enrojecido demasiado. Al ver que tal vez la clase se había extendido mucho para Kagura se decidió a irse.

**-Creo que es todo por hoy, mejor continuamos otro día-** Dijo la chica de cabellera larga mientras recogía sus pertenencias tan rápido como podía, se levantó y cuando se dirigía a la puerta sintió la mano de Kagura tomar la suya, esto hizo que Sakaki se estremeciera , se volteo y noto que Kagura tenía su mirada en el piso, no sabia que hacer hasta que…

**-No te vayas por favor-** Decía la joven de cabello corto, su voz seguía escuchándose temerosa pero a la vez con cierta determinación, como si estuviera dispuesta a cualquier cosa**.-Tengo que decirte algo.-**

* * *

><p>Las clases habían acabado hace un par de horas, ya no había nadie mas en el colegio, incluso los profesores se habían ido, además de Yukari solo había alguien mas, así que se dirigió al área de las piscinas, a buscar a esa persona, cuando llego la vio, como supuso estaba nadando, estaba en su práctica diaria, ella solo se acercó a la borde de la piscina, se puso en cuclillas esperando que su amada la notara. Cuando capto la atención de Minamo, la saludo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, risa que se borró rápidamente al ver que su querida nyamo se veía muy preocupada.<p>

**-¿Nyamo que te sucede?-**pregunto la mujer de cabello largo.

**-Es solo que, estoy preocupada por Kagura, se el miedo que se siente, la incertidumbre de tus sentimientos, esa confusión al enamorarte de una amiga cercana, el miedo a declararte por ser rechazada y aun mas perder a alguien tan especial en tu vida, solo espero que todo le salga bien.-**Decía la profesora de física mientras salía de la piscina y se secaba el cabello.

De pronto sintió un abrazo por la espalda, y un suspiro en su oreja la cual la hizo estremecerse.

**-Tranquila, todo saldrá bien, ambas son muy buenas chicas, se que Sakaki nunca la despreciaría por algo así, y es mejor que Kagura corra el riesgo, porque ocultar un sentimiento tan fuerte como el amor puede ser algo doloroso-**

Minamo se sonrojo, no solo por el abrazo, si no por las palabras de su amada.

**-Vaya, no sabía que hasta tu podías ser usar frases tan profundas Yukari .-**Dijo Minamo en un tono de ligero sarcasmo.

Luego sintió algo que la hizo estremecerse aún más, una lengua que recorría su cuello, y aquellas manos que la estaban abrazando ahora la estaban acariciando, recorriendo su cuerpo de una manera que la hacía sentir muy bien.

**-¡¿Qué haces?¡, aquí no, alguien podría vernos.-**

**-Lo hago para que te animes un poco, además no aguanto más las ganas de estar contigo, y no me importa si alguien nos ve, si estoy contigo nada mas importa.-**

Las palabras de Yukari conmovieron a Minamo, a pesar de su actitud esta podía ser muy romántica y cariñosa cuando se lo proponía.

Aquellas carisias la hacían sentir tan bien que Minamo se dejó llevar. Las manos de Yukari acariciaban su cintura subiendo lentamente hasta alcanzar los pechos de Minamo, los que empezó a masajear durante un rato, Yukari disfrutaba oír los ligeros gemidos que su amada dejaba escapar con cada caricia, de pronto sus manos se fueron directamente sobre sus pezones.

**-Tus pezones están muy duros, con que ya estas así de excitada o será acaso por el frio. Bueno solo hay una forma de averiguarlo-**Decía Yukari con un tono de voz muy seductor.

La mano de Yukari comenzó a bajar lentamente hasta llegar a la entrepierna de Minamo, movió con suavidad la parte del traje de natación de Minamo que le impedía llegar a su zona más íntima, al poder tocarla sintió que estaba totalmente mojada. Por lo cual empezó a acariciar esta zona tan delicada y sensible, y con la otra mano aún seguía masajeando uno de sus pechos.

**-¿Quieres que empiece a meter mis dedos?-**Pregunto Yukari, a lo cual no obtuvo respuesta, ya que Minamo se encontraba en un estado tan placentero que no podía hablar.

Al ver que los jadeos de Minamo, Yukari lo tomo como un si, lentamente empezó a introducir uno de sus dedos en la húmeda cavidad de Minamo, lo movía lentamente, pero al ver que Minamo empezó a mover su caderas en busca de más, Yukari le introdujo tres de sus dedos de golpe y empezó a acelerar el ritmo con el que los introducía, sentía que esta se humedecía cada vez más y más , sabía que estaba al borde del orgasmo, así que libero el seno que estaba masajeando y con esa mano volteo la cara de Minamo para darle un apasionante beso, en el que las lenguas de ambas se encontraron y empezaron a frotar la una a la otra, Minamo no resistió mas tanta estimulación, así que se corrió de una manera sorprendente, dejando escapar un gran chorro de sus fluidos. Minamo cayo exhausta al suelo luego de semejante experiencia, pero no se había acabado aun.

Yukari se quitó la falda y sus pantaletas dejando al descubierto su también húmeda vagina, se tiro al piso donde estaba Minamo, se acercó y tomo una de las piernas de esta para entrelazarlas con las suyas, haciendo que las vaginas de ambas quedaran completamente unidas, al sentir esto Minamo uso lo que le quedaba de energía para empezar a frotarse con Yukari, la cual lo estaba haciendo con mucha energía pues su excitación era demasiada, ambas se movían tan rápido como sus cuerpos se los permitían, hasta el punto clímax del momento donde ambas compartieron un orgasmo simultaneo.

Ya exhaustas Yukari se acostó al lado de Minamo y la abrazo ,dándole un beso menos apasionado pero mas cariñoso.

**-¿Aun sigues preocupada?-**

**-No, tus palabras me ayudaron a calmarme, ahora estoy segura que todo saldrá bien-**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les parecio? espero que bien, como dije antes este es mi primer fic asi que obviamente es la primera vez que describo una escena de este tipo, espero haberlo hecho bien, cualquier comentario o sugerencia es bienvenido.<strong>_


	4. El primer amor

_**Aqui esta el cuarto capitulo, despues de bastante tiempo, me disculpo que todos hayan sido tan cortos, especialmente este, el proximo sera mas largo y lo subire dentro de poco, como siempre espero les guste y espero los review XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 4<strong>

**EL PRIMER **

**-No, no te vayas -**suplico la joven de cabello corto mientras se sostenía de la mano de su amiga**-Tengo que decirte algo muy importante**-, este acto hizo que Sakaki sintiera un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo-¿ Acaso Kagura se había dado cuenta?

Sakaki no sabia como librarse de tal situación, así que sin mas remedio volvió al lugar donde se encontraba sentada. Kagura quería decirlo, salir de esta incertidumbre, sabia que sus sentimientos hacia Sakaki eran reales, y que si no lo hacia ahora no lo haría nunca. Además no podía pasar mas tiempo sin saber si era correspondida o no. Guardo silencio, cada segundo que pasaba era una eternidad para ella, pero no sabia como decirlo, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, pero entonces recordó lo que Minamo había hecho.

**-"Es cierto, se lo diré de forma directa"-** Pensó para sus adentros.

Sakaki yo … yo….t..te amo- Un nudo se formo en la garganta de Kagura al pronunciar tales palabras, pero a pesar de su miedo, su determinación hizo que sus ojos nunca perdieran contacto con los de su amiga, ambas estaban rojas a mas no poder. Ese cruce de miradas era algo hipnótico ambas se encontraban en un trance sin decir palabra alguna, hasta que algo hizo que Kagura reaccionara, vio que de los ojos de Sakaki empezaron a brotar lagrimas, la cual inmediatamente cubrió su rostro , Kagura pensó que esto había afectado a su amiga, cosa que le destrozó el corazón pues pensó que había sido rechazada, pero igual se acerco a ella para intentar consolarla,**-Lo lamento – , **le decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza**,-Se que no debí decírtelo así, pero no podía hacerlo de otra manera, parece que el hecho de que una de tus amigas se sienta así por ti no es una noticia muy agradable-** intentando reír para evitar caer en llanto ella también.

**-No- **dijo la pelinegra ya mas calmada.

Sakaki se aparto de Kagura para secar sus lágrimas**.- Estaba llorando de felicidad- **Estas palabras hicieron que el destrozado corazón de Kagura volviera a latir nuevamente de emoción**.- Mis sentimientos hacia ti eran los mismos, pero no sabia si decírtelo iba a arruinar nuestra amistad, y no quería perderte, así que me mantuve alejaba de ti, al menos hasta que pudiera controlarme, pero cada vez que te tenia cerca este sentimiento se hacia mas fuerte e incontenible-.**

**-Parece que ambas somos un poco tontas-** Dijo Kagura para relajar un poco el ambiente.

**-Tienes razón-.** Decía la amante de los gatos entre risas.

Esto para Kagura era como estar en el cielo, si el haberla visto sonreír de esa manera creo ese sentimiento, el oírla reír fue algo maravilloso, estaba tan feliz que otra vez hablo sin pensar, pero esta vez no se arrepintió de sus palabras**. **

**- ¿Sakaki…puedo besarte?-**

Las risas de Sakaki cesaron para dar paso a un sonrojo, casi igual a al de Kagura que ya parecía una fresa.

Sakaki solo movió su cabeza en señal de aprobación pues se había quedado sin palabras. Paso seguido cerro sus ojos esperando con ansias.

Kagura acerco su rostro al de Sakaki de tal manera que ambas sentían la acelerada respiración de la otra en sus rostros. Sus manos temblaban, una gota de sudor recorrió su rostro, ver esos labios tan hermosos, hizo que no pudiera esperar mas, con ambas manos tomo el rostro de Sakaki tan delicadamente como pudo y unió sus labios con los de ella, la sensación era maravillosa, a pesar de la inexperiencia de ambas, el sentir sus labios rozándose las hacia querer cada vez mas, era un momento que ambas deseaban fuera eterno, pero no podía serlo, la necesidad de aire las separo, dejando un leve hilo de saliva entre sus labios. Ambas abrieron sus ojos para cerciorarse que lo que acababa de pasar no había sido un hermoso sueño. No lo era, era real, era el primer beso de la joven pareja y había sido mucho mejor de lo que esperaban.

**-¿Sakaki te gustaría ser mi novia?-** Dijo la chica de cabello corto con mucha mas confianza en su voz.

Esta reacciono abrazándola tan fuerte como pudo, dándole un delicado beso en la mejilla, y susurrándole al oído **– Me encantaría-**

Kagura obviamente estaba feliz por la respuesta pero aun así se notaba un aire de preocupación en su rostro.

**-¿Qué sucede Kagura?-**

**-Estoy muy feliz, en verdad lo estoy, pero…me preocupa que vayan a pensar ellas?-**

**-¿Te refieres a Yomi y las demás?-**

**Si, estoy un poco temerosa de su reacción, ustedes han sido las mejores amigas que he tenido en mucho tiempo y no quiero perder a ninguna.**

Sakaki puso su mano en el rostro de su ahora novia, le brindo esa sonrisa que la había enamorado.**-No te preocupes, pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado-**


	5. Las consejeras

_**Aqui esta la continuacion, espero les guste trate de hacer este capitulo un poco mas largo que los otros, como siempre ya saben sus consejos, opiniones y criticas son bien recibidas, espero sus reviews X3**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 5<strong>

**Las consejeras**

Otro día mas de clase había llegado, uno sin nada en especial, o al menos eso creía la mayoría. Camino al instituto Kagura y Sakaki iban hablando muy felices de cosas sin importancia como la mayoría de parejas lo haría, hasta que un simple gesto hizo sobresaltar a Kagura, Sakaki la tomo de la mano, lo que la hizo sonrojarse un poco.-**¿Estas segura de que es buena idea que hagas eso?-**

**-Si claro, ¿Por qué tendría algo de malo, somos novias ahora no?-** Decía la chica de cabellera larga con un tono de voz muy dulce y una sonrisa en su rostro.

**-¿P..pero, y que pasa si alguien nos ve?. Pensé que lo íbamos a mantener entre nosotras por un tiempo-** Kagura sonaba muy tímida, algo no muy común en ella, pero a los ojos de Sakaki esto la hacia lucir aun mas hermosa**.**

**-No, no quiero ocultarlo, estoy muy orgullosa de que me hayas elegido, estoy muy feliz por eso, y no veo razón para que los demás no lo sepan-**

Esas palabras y esa seguridad en su voz conmovieron a Kagura. Al llegar a las puertas del instituto Sakaki sintió como la mano de Kagura apretaba la suya con mas fuerza, a pesar de todo, parecía que aun estaba nerviosa**.-Tranquila, yo seré quien se los diga- **Kagura solo asintió tomando la mano de Sakaki con mas delicadeza.

Camino a su salón los otros estudiantes no quitaban sus miradas de la pareja que aun seguían sosteniendo sus manos, además Kagura vio a algunos estudiantes susurrándose cosas al oído, cosa que no ayudo a Kagura, la mayoría de las miradas eran de decepción ya que Sakaki era una como una idol en el instituto, tenia muchos pretendientes, especialmente del lado de las mujeres, Sakaki sin embargo no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo,

Ya dentro del salón se encontraba el usual grupo de amigas, estaban muy sorprendidas de verlas llegar juntas y especialmente tomadas de la mano**-¿Desde cuando ustedes dos se llevan también?- **pregunto la alborotadora del grupo**-Es cierto, nos tenían un poco preocupadas, pensábamos que estaban peleadas, porque casi no se hablaban-** Dijo la chica de lentes.

**-¿Les sucede algo?. Están muy calladas-**La mas pequeña del grupo se oía algo preocupada.

Los nervios volvieron a invadir a Kagura, no podía pronunciar palabra, no sabia que hacer, hasta que sintió que la mano de Sakaki soltó la suya, para abrazarla con mucho cariño, lo que la hizo sonrojarse**.-Hay algo que queremos que sepan-** Las chicas estaban a la expectativa de lo que iba a decir Sakaki ya que no era una persona de muchas palabras.-**Kagura y yo somos pareja, queríamos hacerlo oficial ya que ustedes son nuestras amigas-**

Esto hizo que todas quedaran sin palabras, completamente sorprendidas, con los ojos abiertos a mas no poder, Yukari escuchaba desde su escritorio, solo mostro una sonrisa de satisfacción**.-Nyamo estará muy feliz de oír esto-** pensó para sus adentros, Cuando las chicas recuperaron la capacidad de hablar, Tomo salió con un comentario un poco desalentador para Kagura pues pensó que esa iba a ser la reacción de las demás.**-¿Están seguras de esto? ,quiero decir ambas son chicas y bueno… -**

**-Por supuesto que lo estamos-** Respondió Sakaki en un tono un poco frio.

Yomi se acerco a ambas, les sonrió**.-Por mi parte cuentan con mi apoyo, y las felicito-**

**-Yo también las felicito-** decía Osaka que por primera vez pudo mantener su mente concentrada en algo por mas de un minuto.

**-En realidad no entiendo muy bien a que se refieren con pareja, pero si eso las hace felices a mi también, ya que las aprecio mucho-** Decía la inocente Chiyo.

Todas voltearon a ver si Tomo decía algo mas al respecto, esta se sintió un poco culpable por su anterior comentario así que se retracto**,- Lo lamento, si son felices con eso me alegro por ambas-**

**-Muchas gracias a todas- **Kagura estaba al borde del llanto, se sentía muy aliviada ahora que sus amigas la apoyaban.

Las clases de ingles pasaron algo lentas para Kagura, porque quería agradecerle a Mynamo por la ayuda, pero antes de eso había alguien mas a quien debía agradecerle, cuando la clase termino todas se dirigieron a las clases de educación física,-**Adelántense, yo las alcanzare luego- **Kagura se quedo un momento mas en la clase, se dirigió al escritorio de Yukari, se paro frente a esta y le hizo una reverencia.**-Muchas gracias sensei, sin su ayuda no lo hubiera logrado-**

**-No tienes que agradecerme nada, me alegra que haya resultado, deberías contarle a Nyamo ya que ella es la que estaba mas preocupada por ustedes dos, especialmente por ti-**

**-Se lo diré, nos dirigimos a su clase en este momento, nos vemos luego sensei-**

**-Kagura-** Dijo Yukari antes de que la joven saliera, -**Felicidades-** Acto seguido le guiño el ojo. Kagura le devolvió el gesto muy sonriente y se apresuro para alcanzar a sus amigas.

En los vestidores Kagura aun no había llegado así que las chicas aprovecharon para interrogar a Sakaki, quien pronto se vio rodeada por todas ellas.

**-¿Ya tuvieron su primera cita?-**

**-¿Ya se besaron?-**

**-¿Cuál de las dos es la novia y cual el novio?-**

**-¿Ya tuvieron sex…..-**Tomo fue interrumpida por un gran golpe de Yomi.

**-¡IDIOTA¡…eso es demasiado personal-**

Esa ultima pregunta hizo que Sakaki volviera a ser tan tímida como siempre, y la hizo ponerse tan roja como un tomate.**- Solo nos hemos besado una vez, aun no hemos tenido una cita-**

**-¿Y como se sintió tu primer beso Sakaki-san?- **Pregunto Yomi un poco roja, pero no podía contener la curiosidad.

**-Bueno…fue una sensación hermosa, Kagura fue muy delicada conmigo, fue algo que nunca pensé que podría llegar a sentir.**

Todas estaban alegres por ella, pero a la vez algo celosas, pues todas querían experimentarlo, especialmente por la forma en la que Sakaki lo describió, ya que Sakaki y Kagura eran las primeras del grupo con una relación.

Cuando Kagura llego al vestidor solo vio a Mynamo esperándola,**-Llegas tarde Kagura-** Fingiendo estar enojada.**-Lo lamento sensei-**

**-Por aquí acabo de escuchar una conversación bastante interesante-**..Cambio su rostro de "enojo" a una sonrisa muy cálida, se acerco a la joven y la abrazo,**-Te dije que todo saldría bien-**

**-Si, muchas gracias- **Kagura le devolvió el abrazo.

**-Cámbiate y ve que te están esperando-**

Kagura se cambio y se dio cuenta que efectivamente la estaban esperando, todas hacían calentamiento en parejas, excepto Sakaki, que sonrió al verla llegar. Sakaki se sentó quedando de espalda a Kagura, Kagura se arrodillo y puso sus manos en la espalda de Sakaki, esta era la primera vez que lo notaba pero ver a Sakaki en traje de natación le hizo ver el hermoso cuerpo que esta tenia, ver su pecho tan desarrollado le hizo sentir un calor entre sus piernas, tenia ganas de acariciarlos, eso en verdad la estaba excitando, pero tenia que contenerse, no habían tenido ni su primera cita aun ,además, ese no era el momento adecuado obviamente, desgraciadamente para Kagura las cosas se pusieron peor cuando entraron a la piscina, verla mojada fue algo que la dejo babeando, cosa que Sakaki noto, lo que la hizo sonrojarse hasta mas no poder, esto no paso inadvertido para las otras chicas que empezaron a bromear**-Dejen eso para cuando estén solas-**

**-Solo porque están juntas no tienen que recordarnos a las demás lo solas que estamos-**...todas empezaron a reír, hasta Minamo dejo salir una pequeña risa, lo que hizo que la pareja se sonrojara mas.

La clase se acabo, todas se dirigían al vestidor excepto Kagura, ya que Minamo y Yukari que acababa de llegar querían hablar con ella.**-¿Sucede algo sensei?-**

**-No, solo teníamos algo de curiosidad, ¿Ya planearon una cita?-**Dijo Mynamo.

**-A decir verdad no, acabamos de hacerlo oficial así que aun no hemos tenido tiempo-**

**-Mmm…ya veo, hay algo que yo quiero preguntarte, pero es algo muy personal así que puedes negarte a contestar- **Decía Yukari.

Kagura trago saliva, esas palabras la hicieron sentir un poco incomoda, pero si debía de hablar de algo personal ,quien mejor que las personas que la habían ayudado tanto.

**-¿Alguna vez te has masturbado?-**

La cara de Kagura parecía estar en llamas, se sentía como una niña por nunca haberlo hecho a su edad.**-N..No, no lo he hecho-**

**-Jeje…no te preocupes, no tienes que avergonzarte, esto me dice que tampoco has estado con Sakaki, bueno la razón por la que pregunto es para intentar ayudarte un poco mas, vi como te pusiste cuando se estaban ejercitando juntas y es obvio que quieres estar junto a ella, te voy a dar un par de consejos para que los hagas en ti misma, así la experiencia con Sakaki será mas placentera para ambas-**

Fuera del instituto Sakaki esperaba a su novia muy pacientemente mientras las demás se habían ido, cuando la vio salir su rostro se ilumino.

**-Muchas gracias por esperarme-** Kagura se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sakaki solo respondió con una sonrisa y tomando nuevamente su mano.

* * *

><p>Por otro lado Yomi y Tomo se habían quedado en casa de esta ultima ya que era fin de semana, hablando sobre lo sucedido con sus amigas.<p>

**-¿En verdad te molesta el hecho de que quieran estar juntas solo por ser chicas?-** Pregunto Yomi un poco seria.

**-¿Por qué me lo preguntas como si yo fuera la mala?-**

**-Solo respóndeme-**

**-No, no me molesto, fue otra cosa-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-No quiero decirte-** Dijo Tomo sacando la lengua.

**-Ah con que no quieres, tendré que obligarte entonces- **Yomi tenia una risa malévola en su rostro, corrió hacia tomo, la atrapo y empezó a hacerle cosquillas.

Esta empezó a reírse como una lunática, hasta que no pudo soportar mas y decidió decirle a su amiga el motivo de su reacción.**-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie-**

**-¿Tu con un secreto?, algo difícil de creer pero esta bien, no se lo diré a nadie-**

**-No me molestan ese tipo de relaciones, de hecho reaccione así porque…-**

Tomo se veía roja, pero sabia que si no decía algo iba a ser sometida a esa tortura de nuevo.

**-Porque…estoy celosa-**

**-¡¿Qué?- **No podía creer lo que su amiga acababa de decirle.

**-¿Te gusta alguna de ellas?-** Yomi parecía un poco decepcionada.

**-No, no, me da celos que ambas hayan declarado su amor a pesar de ser chicas, pues la persona que me gusta también es una mujer-**

**-Pero quien….-**Antes que Yomi pudiera terminar la pregunta, Tomo la interrumpió con un beso, un beso no apasionado, si no mas bien muy tímido, era el beso de una persona que anhelaba no ser rechazada.

Se separaron, Yomi nunca había visto a Tomo tan nerviosa, puso su mano en el rostro de esta,**-Tonta…debiste decírmelo antes- **Le dijo con una sonrisa dándole un rápido beso, lo que le devolvió el alma al cuerpo a Tomo, y trajo de vuelta a la escandalosa y segura chica, la cual empezó a dar saltos de alegría por toda la habitación.

* * *

><p>Kagura llego a su hogar que se encontraba vacío de nuevo ya que sus padres tenían que salir mucho últimamente, se dirigió directamente a su habitación, se acostó y por primera vez supo lo que era extrañar a esa persona tan especial a pesar de haberse despedido de ella hace solo unos minutos, ahora comprendía porque la gente que estaba enamorada no dejaba de pensar en sus personas amadas, el simple hecho de imaginarse su rostro la hacia feliz, pero el recordar su rostro la hizo recordar otra cosas, como ese cuerpo, ese cuerpo que hasta hoy tuvo la dicha de notar, esto la hizo sentir calor entre sus piernas de nuevo, así que pensó que ese era el momento, empezó a quitarse la ropa hasta quedar completamente desnuda, a pesar de estar haciéndolo sola se sentía un poco nerviosa y avergonzada, empezó a masajear sus pechos de la manera en la que le explico Yukari , esos pechos que también eran de un tamaño considerable, los empezó a tocar con mucha suavidad, cuando sintió que sus pezones se habían puesto duros los apretó no muy fuerte, esto la hizo soltar un gemido, una de sus manos continuaba con esta tarea mientras la otra descendía lentamente por su abdomen hasta llegar a ese lugar que ni ella misma había explorado, al llegar noto que estaba muy mojada, froto un poco sus dedos por fuera, era una sensación maravillosa, hasta que llego a su clítoris, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo en cuanto lo toco, siguió unos minutos hasta que su cuerpo le pidió mas, el siguiente paso también la ponía nerviosa, pero ya había llegado hasta aquí así que quería hacerlo, introdujo con mucho cuidado uno de sus dedos dentro de su vagina, empezó a meterlo y sacarlo, al principio despacio pero el ritmo se fue acelerando sin que ella misma lo notase, el miedo desapareció, fue reemplazado por el placer, el cual le dio la confianza para meter dos de sus dedos a la vez, no podía creer las sensaciones que se había perdido por tanto tiempo, el placer se iba incrementando a cada minuto, la mano que tenia en su pecho empezó a tirar con mas fuerza de su pezón, el gemir ya era algo inevitable, hasta que sintió que ya no podía mas, con un leve grito se entrego totalmente a su primer orgasmo, saco sus dedos de su vagina, los llevo a su boca y los saboreo, el sabor no le disgusto, era algo salado, pero le había agradado, ya completamente exhausta tomo su teléfono y le envió un mensaje a Sakaki antes de que el sueño la dominara.<strong>-"¿Quieres salir conmigo mañana?"-<strong>


	6. Nuestra primera cita

_**Aqui esta el sexto capitulo, aqui todo dejara de ser color de rosa y empezaremos a ver un poco del lado amargo del amor, posiblemente un triangulo amoroso, espero q les guste y como siempre R&R **_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 6<strong>

**NUESTRA PRIMERA CITA**

Llevaba todo el día actuando de forma muy extraña, muy retraída, no le dirigía la palabra a nadie, ni siquiera a Chihiro quien era su mejor amiga, aunque ya no estaban en la misma clase los rumores corren muy rápido, ya se había enterado de la relación de Sakaki con Kagura, se quedo un poco después de clase, solo para asegurarse de esos rumores, vio a Sakaki en la entrada esperando, no sabia si debía preguntarle directamente o no, pero su incertidumbre le costo esa oportunidad, ya era tarde, vio salir a Kagura la cual se acerco a Sakaki y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al verlas alejarse tomadas de la mano sintió algo extraño, se fue caminando a su casa, sin prestarle atención a nada de lo que veía en el camino, incluso al llegar a su casa sus padres la saludaron y ella los ignoro, cosa que los preocupo, solo se dirigió a su cuarto y se acostó, por alguna razón aun no había llorado, quería hacerlo pero las lagrimas no salían de sus ojos, ya que el ver eso, ver a esa persona que admiraba, no, era algo mas que eso, sus sentimientos hacia ella eran mas profundos, verla con alguien mas hizo que una parte de su alma se rompiera, nunca en su vida se había sentido tan mal, es como si todo hubiese perdido el sentido.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente vemos a una Kagura algo nerviosa, buscando que ponerse, pues había llegado el día de su primera cita, nunca había prestado mucha atención a su forma de vestir, pero este día quería verse bonita, la mayoría de su ropa era muy poco femenina, pero tenia un vestido que le habían regalado, nunca lo había usado, pero ahora le pareció la decisión mas adecuada, era un vestido blanco que le llegaba un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, contrastaba muy bien con su color de piel, el cual era algo oscuro por las horas que pasaba en la piscina practicando, se puso además unas botas blancas, habían acordado que ella recogería a Sakaki en su casa, en el momento en que Sakaki apareció frente a ella, se quedo sin palabras, se veía muy linda, llevaba una blusa blanca, una falda corta de color negro, unas medias largas de color blanco y unas zapatillas blancas, <strong>- ¿Vamos?-<strong> Pregunto Sakaki al ver que su novia no decía ni una palabra, la chica de cabello corto solo asintió con la cabeza, iban tomadas como de costumbre, Sakaki iba con una sonrisa en su rostro, cosa mas común en ella ahora, parece que esto en verdad la hacia feliz, esto hizo que los nervios de Kagura se calmaran un poco, estaba nerviosa porque esta era su primera cita, no sabia que debía hacer, como comportarse, mientras iban caminando Sakaki empezó a hablar, **-Kagura,¿ Las clases de ingles te ayudaron?-**

**-Eh, a decir verdad eres una gran maestra pero no pude poner mucha atención a la materia, solo podía concentrarme en ti, así que mi nota solo subio un poco- **Decía la chica mientras se rascaba la nuca por la vergüenza, Sakaki al oír esto se sonrojo.

**-Bu..bueno, deberemos seguirlas después-**

Siguieron hablando sobre cosas triviales, cosas que habían pasado durante la semana, sobre las ocurrencias de Osaka y Tomo, y lo felices que estaban de recibir el apoyo de sus amigas, la charla continuo por un rato hasta que llegaron a una pastelería, Kagura sugirió que fueran a comer algo hay, ambas ordenaron lo mismo, un pastelillo con crema y un refresco, Kagura apenas y ponía atención a lo que le habían servido, su mirada se fijaba en Sakaki, simplemente no podía quitar sus ojos de ella, noto que mientras comía Sakaki se lleno un poco la mejilla con la crema, Kagura hizo algo que ni siquiera pensó que seria capaz de hacer, al menos no en publico, acerco su rostro al de Sakaki y lamio la crema que esta tenia en su rostro, Sakaki solo se quedo paralizada ante la acción, todos en la pastelería las estaban mirando, Kagura al percatarse de lo que había hecho se puso roja, **-Lo siento, no debí…- **Sakaki no la dejo terminar ya que junto sus labios con los de ella, las personas que las observaban quedaron aun mas sorprendidas con esta acción, , Sakaki se separo de ella por un instante **- No tienes que disculparte de nada, somos novias después de todo y como te dije no hay nada de lo que nos debamos avergonzar - **Salieron del lugar y siguieron caminando por un rato, pasaron frente a una maquina de las que se sacan peluches, estaba llena de gatitos de peluche, Kagura se dio cuenta de que Sakaki no dejaba de observar la maquina, **-¿Quieres uno?- **Sakaki tenia todo su cuarto con peluches de ese tipo, pero uno mas no le haría daño, Kagura fue hacia la maquina , introdujo la moneda y de pura suerte lo logro en el primer intento, casualmente el pequeño peluche se parecía a maya, era de color café ,**- Toma, así tendrás algo para recordarla mientras estés en tu casa-**

Sakaki le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla,**-Gracias-** decía mientras abrazaba al peluche con todas sus fuerzas, se hacía un poco tarde, Kagura tenia algo en mente, no sabia si seria buena idea o no, de igual forma tomaría el riesgo,** - ¿Sakaki te gustaría pasar la noche en mi casa?, mis padres aun no regresan y estar contigo me alegraría mucho-**

Después del regalo que había recibido no podía negarse a una petición tan simple, así que inocentemente acepto.

**-Te dije que no era necesario espiarlas, sabia que Kagura tendría el valor de hacerlo, después de lo que hizo en la pastelería es capaz de cualquier cosa ahora -**

**-Si tienes razón, parece que Sakaki no se a dado cuenta de las intenciones de Kagura –**

**- Nyamo, tal vez pienses mal de mi, pero ver lo que Kagura hizo me tiene excitada desde hace rato-**

Yukari se acerco a Mynamo y comenzó a besarle el cuello.

**-A mi también, pero aquí no, vamos a mi apartamento-**

* * *

><p>En el apartamento de Mynamo las profesoras no habían ni terminado de entrar y ya se estaban devorando a besos, eran besos muy apasionados de parte de ambas, las dos se despojaron rápidamente de su ropa hasta quedar completamente desnudas Mynamo se acostó en la cama y Yukari se acostó sobre ella besándola como si llevasen años sin hacerlo, Yukari masajeaba los pechos de Mynamo de forma un poco ruda , pero sabia que eso la hacia excitarse mas, sabia que ese era el punto débil de esta, cuando la noto lo suficientemente excitada dejo de besarla bajo su rostro hasta la entrepierna de esta para empezar a lamer entre las piernas de su amante, mientras que sus manos seguían en los pechos de esta, tocando sus pezones y retorciéndolos haciéndola gemir de placer, Yukari introducía su lengua en la intimidad de Mynamo, esta estaba al borde del orgasmo pero repentinamente Yukari se detuvo, se acostó sobre Mynamo esta vez dejando su propia intimidad a centímetros del rostro de esta, <strong>-No es justo que solo tu te sientas bien- <strong>le dijo con una cara picara, la debilidad de Mynamo eran sus pechos, pero ella sabia que la de Yukari era su clítoris, así que empezó a lamerlo y a acariciarlo, esto hizo gemir a Yukari, en ese momento ambas tuvieron su orgasmo pues sus cuerpos no podían soportar mas placer, los fluidos de cada una cayeron en el rostro de la otra, cosa que a ninguna le molesto, por el contrario, era algo que disfrutaban.

* * *

><p>La chica paso todo el día encerrada en su cuarto, a pesar de ser fin de semana, parecía no querer hacer nada, lo cual tenia muy preocupados a sus padres, usualmente esos días salía con Chihiro a divertirse, cuando esta llego al hogar de Kaorin los padres de esta le pidieron que por favor hablara con ella, ya que parecía que algo malo le había pasado en el instituto, Chihiro lo sabia pues la había notado extraña, se dirigió al cuarto de Kaorin, toco la puerta , no recibió respuesta así que decidió entrar, encontró a la chica acostada en su cama simplemente viendo al vacío, se sentó al lado de esta, se quedo en silencio por un minuto, <strong>-¿Simplemente lo vas a contener?- <strong>le decía mientras le sostenía la mano, Kaorin reacciono ante el comentario se sentó, vio a Chihiro a los ojos, en sus ojos se veían esas lagrimas que habían querido salir desde el momento en que vio a Sakaki besando a alguien mas, se abrazo a Chihiro y estallo en llanto.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este capitulo se lo dedico a alguien muy especial que lleva dias esperandolo y espero q le guste y tambien agradecer a julian manes<strong>__** que siempre me deja reviews cosa que me motiva a seguir ****X3**_


	7. Nuestra primera vez

_**Aqui esta uno de los ultimos capitulos de la historia, lamento que sea tan corto, el ultimo sera mas largo, no los entretengo mas... a leer XD.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 7<strong>

**Nuestra primera vez**

Kaorin aun seguía desecha, sus lagrimas no terminaban de brotar, apoyada sobre el hombro de Chihiro parecía que su agonía no se detendría nunca, en todos estos años de conocerla no la había visto sufriendo tanto, de hecho siempre había sido una persona muy alegre, debía hacer algo, tomo a Kaorin del rostro, la vio directamente a los ojos, **- ¿Sabes que todo esto es tu culpa cierto?- **.

Estas palabras desconcertaron a Kaorin **-¿Mi culpa?- **decía aun entre sollozos .

**-Si, se que desde que la conoces ,sientes algo hacia Sakaki-san, pero nunca hiciste nada al respecto, ahora sufres ya que perdiste tu oportunidad, pero no todo esta perdido aun, escucha bien lo que te diré, debes decirle a Sakaki-san lo que sientes, ella debe saberlo, no quiero que Kagura-san tenga que pasar por esto pero tampoco quiero verte a ti sufrir.-**

Kaorin seco sus lagrimas, le dio un abrazo a Chihiro, le susurro al oído **–Gracias por estar aquí para mi-**

**-Sabes que siempre lo estaré-** respondió Chihiro.

* * *

><p>Ya en casa de Kagura, esta se sentía tan nerviosa como el día que declaro sus sentimientos a Sakaki, no sabia si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era buena idea o no, pero no podía soportarlo mas, quería hacerlo.<p>

**-Sakaki vamos a mi cuarto, hay estaremos mas cómodas-**

Esta acepto asintiendo con la cabeza.

El corazón de Kagura latía a mil por hora, entre mas cerca del cuarto estaban mas nerviosa se sentía, al llegar ambas se sentaron en la cama, pero el ver el rostro de Sakaki con esa bella sonrisa la calmo, esa sonrisa provocada por aquellos detalles tan simples como ese regalo, o simplemente ir tomadas de la mano, la hizo caer en cuenta de que en verdad los momentos que pasaban juntas la hacían feliz.

Kagura reunió todo su valor, este era el momento, tomo la mano de Sakaki para que esta la mirase, con su otra mano delicadamente poso su mano en el rostro de ella y le dio un cálido beso, el cual le fue correspondido con el mismo cariño, Kagura empezó suavemente, acariciando el cuello de Sakaki sin dejar de besarla, Sakaki sentía como el calor recorría todo su cuerpo, Kagura decidió avanzar mas, esta vez sus caricias se dirigieron a la pierna derecha de Sakaki, esta al sentir la mano en su pierna se sobresalto de manera que separo el beso que las unía, las dos se vieron a los ojos notando que ambas estaban totalmente rojas, Kagura se sentía algo angustiada pues pensó que había ido demasiado lejos,**-Lo lamento, supongo que es demasiado pronto-**

Al ver que Sakaki no decía palabra alguna Kagura se sentía cada vez peor, pero lo que dijo luego cambio todo,**- S..Si quiero hacerlo, es solo que estoy nerviosa porque es mi primera vez-**

Kagura se sentía aliviada al oír esto, al igual que Sakaki estaba nerviosa pues también era la primera vez para ella, pero haría todo lo posible por hacer este momento inmemorable.

Se acerco nuevamente a Sakaki esta vez comenzó a besarle el cuello, esto hizo que Sakaki soltara unos pequeños gemidos cosa que Kagura noto de inmediato, luego se aventuro mas soltando uno a uno los botones de la blusa de su amante hasta despojarla de la prenda, con cuidado soltó el sujetador que Sakaki llevaba, esta se puso aun mas roja que antes, gentilmente acostó a Sakaki en la cama, Kagura no podía evitarlo, quería ver todo, así que rápidamente se deshizo de la falda, dejando a Sakaki en pantaletas blancas de estilo algo infantil pero a la vez muy atractivo, ver a Sakaki de esta manera fue algo que hizo a Kagura sentirse muy caliente, se acostó sobre Sakaki y le dio un pequeño beso, **-Te amo Sakaki-.** Kagura a pesar de ser su primera vez lo hacia muy bien gracias a los consejos recibidos por sus profesoras, besaba el cuello de Sakaki apasionadamente bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a esos hermosos y grandes senos, el simple hecho de verlos la hipnotizaba , los empezó a masajear de manera muy delicada con ambas manos, luego empezó a lamerlos cosa que Sakaki no podía resistir, sus pezones empezaron a endurecerse cosa que Kagura aprovecho para dar una lamida a cada uno, luego se introdujo uno en la boca y comenzó a masajearlo con su lengua mientras su mano se encargaba de retorcer el otro, dejo los senos de Sakaki por un momento la beso de nuevo, esta vez de forma mas apasionada, esta vez Kagura introdujo su lengua en la boca de Sakaki, esta le permitió el acceso sin ningún problema, Kagura saco su lengua para empezar a lamer el cuerpo de Sakaki, lentamente fue bajando hasta llegar a la zona mas intima de esta, zona que aun seguía cubierta por sus pantaletas Kagura dio una mirada a Sakaki en busca de aprobación de lo que estaba a punto de hacer, Sakaki roja y nerviosa como estaba no pudo hacer mas que asentir , Kagura lentamente se deshacía de estas dejando a su amada novia completamente desnuda, puso ambas manos en la entrepierna de Sakaki , delicadamente empezó a lamer aquella zona de Sakaki que no había sido explorada ni por ella misma, la lengua de Kagura subía y bajaba provocando que Sakaki sintiera un placer completamente desconocido para ella, Kagura al ver que Sakaki agarraba las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas sabia que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, sabia que Sakaki estaba al borde del orgasmo, gritando el nombre de su amante Sakaki alcanzo el máximo clímax dejando ir todos sus fluidos sobre el rostro de Kagura, **-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención-** Decía Sakaki muy avergonzada, pero al ver que Kagura estaba lamiendo esos fluidos su rostro cambio,**-No te preocupes, fue delicioso-**

Kagura se puso de pie frente a Sakaki y se quito el vestido que llevaba, para sorpresa de Sakaki ella no llevaba nada además del vestido, los senos de Kagura no se quedaban lejos de los de Sakaki en tamaño Kagura también se sentía avergonzada pues era la primera vez que se mostraba desnuda frente a alguien, pero no era justo que solo Sakaki lo estuviera, Kagura se acostó sobre Sakaki poniendo sus senos junto a los de ella, y empezó a frotarse contra ella, los pezones de ambas eran muy sensibles así que la sensación era increíble, se frotaban cada vez mas rápido, de pronto Sakaki puso sus manos alrededor del rostro de Kagura para volver a besarla,** -Deja que esta vez yo te haga sentir bien-** Sakaki deslizo su mano hasta la entrepierna de Kagura, empezó a acariciarla, **-Sigue, lo haces muy bien- **Decía Kagura gimiendo, Sakaki siguió como se lo pidieron, Kagura bajo su mano para guiarla, no tenia mucha experiencia pero sabia donde le gustaba ser tocada,**-Ahora introduce tus dedos con delicadeza por favor-**

Empezó metiendo un dedo, con algo de miedo **–Ahora sácalo y mételo- **Sakaki empezó a hacerlo, al ver los gemidos de Kagura lo hacia cada vez mas y mas rápido, Kagura arqueo su espalda por el placer, Sakaki se arriesgo y metió tres de sus dedos hasta que sintió su mano completamente empapada, empezó a lamer su mano luego acerco su mano a la boca de Kagura para que esta saboreara su propia escencia, aunque ambas habían tenido un orgasmo aun seguían algo excitadas así que empezaron a masturbarse mutuamente hasta que el orgasmo las volvió a alcanzar de nuevo, ya en la cama exhaustas respirando de forma agitada se abrazaron y comenzaron a besarse, se miraron a los ojos **–Te amo-** Se dijeron al unísono, ambas empezaron a reír, y empezaron a acariciar el rostro de la otra mientras recuperaban el aliento.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Este va dedicado a la misma persona, espero que le guste ya que me presiono mucho para terminarlo ¬¬, tambien para <em><strong> julian manes espero les haya gustado.<strong>_**_


	8. El amor de las dos rivales

_**Bueno aqui al fin tenemos el ultimo capitulo, no les dire mucho, solo espero que lo disfruten y muchas gracias a las personas que lo leyeron.**_

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 8<strong>

**El amor de las dos rivales**

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya varios días, para todos en el instituto la relación de Sakaki y Kagura aun seguía siendo muy famosa, pero aceptada por todos, bueno, por casi todos, Kaorin había dejado las lagrimas de lado, su amiga la hizo entrar en razón, llorar no resolvería nada, así que se decidió a hacer algo, algo que de haber hecho antes le hubiera evitado todo ese sufrimiento.<p>

Su problema era que no sabia como hacerlo pues Kagura y Sakaki son inseparables, justo en el momento en que pensaba como hacerlo Chiyo apareció en su clase, no noto la presencia de esta hasta que estuvo muy cerca.**- Hola Kaorin-san-**

**-Hola Chiyo-chan, que inusual verte por aquí, ¿sucede algo?-**

**-Vine para ver si este año podías acompañarnos-**

**-¿Acompañarlas?-**

**-Si, al campamento que hacemos todos los años en mi casa de playa, quisiera que pudieras venir al menos una vez-**

En efecto Kaorin nunca había ido con ellas, las actividades de su club siempre intervenían, pero esta vez no, esta vez tenia que ir sin importar que.

**-Claro que iré, ¿Te importaría si le digo a Chihiro que nos acompañe?-**

**- Para nada, entre mas seamos mejor, nos vemos mañana en mi casa a las 7:00 am-** Decía la niña de coletas con una gran sonrisa mientras se despedía.

Al día siguiente como era costumbre Sakaki había sido la primera en llegar a la casa de Chiyo, las demás fueron llegando conforme el tiempo pasaba, hasta que todas estuvieron hay, Kaorin y Chihiro llegaron juntas, ambas se sorprendieron de ver que había dos autos, uno se veía mas lujoso pero muy maltratado, el otro era uno mas normal pero en buen estado, Chiyo ya estaba sentada y asegurada a este ultimo, de forma que nadie la pudiera sacar de hay, cuando se acercaron al grupo se les dijo que iban a jugar jan-ken-pon para ver quien iba en cada auto, la mirada seria de todas las asusto, no sabían porque tanto alboroto solo por los asientos, lamentablemente para ambas su suerte no fue muy buena, ambas tuvieron que ir en el auto de Yukari, quien conducía como una maniática, el viaje era peor que ir en una montaña rusa descontrolada, al llegar ambas saltaron del auto y comenzaron a besar el piso, habían entendido el porque la acción de Chiyo.

Después del trauma psicológico recibido por ese pequeño paseo las chicas entraron a la casa para poder recuperarse, habían llegado en la tarde, todas estaban agotadas por el viaje así que decidieron irse a dormir mientras Yukari y Minamo hacían la cena, cada una tenia su respectiva habitación, no por nada Chiyo era la adinerada del grupo, Kaorin a pesar del cansancio no podía dormir, aun seguía pensando en Sakaki, así que decidió salir a dar una caminata por la playa, algunos lo llamarían suerte, otros tal vez coincidencia, ella creyó que era el destino actuando, no podía creer a quien estaba viendo sentada en la orilla del mar, esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando, era ahora o nunca, se acerco a Sakaki quien no había notado su presencia aun.

**-Que lindo atardecer, ¿no lo cree así Sakaki-san?-**

Sakaki dio un pequeño sobresalto, pues estaba absorta en la vista y no se había percatado de la presencia de Kaorin, Sakaki levanto su mirada, asintiendo.

**-¿Puedo sentarme aquí con ud?** –

**-Claro-**

El corazón de Kaorin latía a mil por hora, era la primera vez que estaba a solas con Sakaki,**-¿Usted tampoco podía dormir Sakaki-san?-**

**-No, es que estoy algo preocupada-**

**-¿Tiene que ver con Kagura-san cierto?-**

**-Si, ¿como lo sabes?-**

**-En el instituto todos saben sobre ustedes dos, son la pareja mas popular, así que me imagine que era algo relacionado a ella, puede contarme lo que le sucede-**

**-Es solo que estoy un poco asustada, quiero mucho a Kagura, nunca antes había sido tan feliz como ahora, nadie había sentido esto por mi antes, y no quiero que esto se acabe.**

Sakaki sin saberlo había herido profundamente a Kaorin con estas palabras, se había decidido a no llorar mas pero estas palabras la habían herido, llevaba dos años intentando demostrarle sus sentimientos, esas palabras hicieron que no pudiera soportar ni un minuto mas, sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzo sobre Sakaki quedando las dos acostadas sobre la arena, las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de los ojos de Kaorin.

**-P..por favor, no diga eso, yo…yo la he amado desde el día que la conocí, nunca tuve el valor de decírselo porque soy una cobarde, pero es la verdad, ¡La amo¡ ¡ La amo con todo mi corazón! ¡Nunca me a importado que seamos del mismo sexo, siempre he visto en usted a la persona mas especial en mi vida¡**

Sakaki no podía pronunciar palabra, estaba en shock, como podía una persona vivir tanto tiempo ocultando un sentimiento tan fuerte como ese, ella misma no pudo resistir mas que unos días, en cambio Kaorin tan frágil como se veía había logrado resistirlo, en el modo de Sakaki de ver las cosas no tenia a una cobarde frente a ella, tenia a una persona muy fuerte, las lagrimas de Kaorin caían sobre el rostro de Sakaki, la cual no sabia que hacer, no se había sentido igual desde el momento en que Kagura pronuncio las palabras que la enamoraron.

Kaorin sabia que ya no había marcha atrás, ahora que lo había dicho debía hacer algo, las miradas de ambas no se apartaban la una de la otra, Kaorin seco sus lagrimas, lentamente sintió como si su cuerpo se moviera solo, su rostro comenzó a acercarse al de Sakaki, Sakaki solo pudo decir en un suspiro** –No debemos-** pero sus labios fueron silenciados por los de Kaorin, quien se sentía en el paraíso, aunque sabia que era un beso robado, era el beso que llevaba años esperando, era un sueño volviéndose realidad, nunca había podido imaginar el placer que sentiría al poder besarla, deseaba que ese beso nunca acabara, y así parecía, sentía que todo el mundo se había detenido, las olas del mar dejaban de chocar en la playa, el sol parecía no moverse, los segundos se volvían horas, por su parte Sakaki se sentía muy extraña, sentía un placer inmenso por ese beso, era distinto al de Kagura, no es que los besos de Kagura no le gustaran, simplemente los labios de Kaorin eran mas delicados, mas suaves y muy placenteros al tacto, pero había otro sentimiento, se sentía culpable, sentir placer traicionando la confianza Kagura. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había permitido?¿Por que no se opuso?

Cuando Kaorin abrió sus ojos vio que la que lloraba ahora era Sakaki, ver esas lagrimas la hicieron caer en cuenta de que había hecho algo malo.

En la casa la comida ya esta hecha así que Yukari fue a despertar a las chicas, se fijo que el cuarto de Sakaki y el de Kaorin estaban vacíos, se dirigió al de Kagura la despertó.

**-Oye eres muy poco romántica sabes, estos momentos son para que los disfrutes con tu pareja no para dormir-**

**-Tiene razón sensei pero no me acostumbro a su manera de conducir, necesitaba descansar-**

**-Bueno, ahora levántate y ve a buscar a tu noviecita para que le digas que ya vamos a cenar-**

**-¿Sakaki no estaba durmiendo?-**

**-No, ella es mas fuerte que tu, jeje-**

**-"Ella no venia con una psicópata al volante"-** Pensó Kagura.

Obedeciendo a su profesora Kagura fue en busca de Sakaki , camino un poco por la orilla de la playa hasta que pudo verla, pero había algo extraño, cuando se acerco mas sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, sentía como su corazón se iba destrozando poco a poco, las lagrimas corrieron rápidamente por su rostro, entre sollozos solo pudo decir **-¿Por qué?-**

Kaorin y Sakaki voltearon a ver a Kagura que las veía con unos ojos llenos de tristeza y algo de resentimiento**- Sakaki pensé que en verdad me querías-**

Kagura no hizo mas que salir corriendo de vuelta a la casa**-¡Kagura espera!**

Sakaki iba a correr tras ella, pero se lo impidieron, Kaorin la tomo del brazo,**-Por favor no se vaya, por favor quédese a mi lado- **A pesar de saber que estaba mal, su corazón seguía deseándolo.

**-Lo lamento-** Decía Sakaki mientras se liberaba de la mano de Kaorin e iba tras Kagura.

Kaorin solo quedo en el suelo de rodillas, viendo como la persona que consideraba el amor de su vida iba tras alguien mas.

Sakaki perdió completamente de vista a Kagura, era la primera vez que Kagura la superaba en velocidad, en el peor momento posible, de todas formas sabia que aunque lograse alcanzarla Kagura no querría hablar con ella, no después de lo que había visto, así que decidió regresar a la casa de Chiyo y darle tiempo a Kagura para que pudiera calmarse, cuando entro a la casa las chicas vieron su expresión y de inmediato se dieron cuenta de que algo no andaba bien, intentaron preguntarle a Sakaki que había pasado pero esta no respondió en absoluto, pero las lagrimas en sus ojos indicaban que era algo muy malo, además ni Kagura ni Kaorin regresaban a la casa.

**-¿"Porque"?-**Era lo único que pasaba por su cabeza mientras que corría tan rápido como sus pies se lo permitían, hasta que llego un punto en el que sus pies no daban mas, debía descansar, se sentó bajo unas palmeras con su cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas el llanto no cesaba, era muy doloroso lo que había visto, los minutos pasaron hasta convertirse en horas, el cielo comenzó a nublarse, poco a poco daba señales de una lluvia inminente, cosa que le importo poco a Kaorin, debía encontrar a Kagura sin importar que, el agua comenzó a caer, como si el mismo cielo estuviese llorando por lo sucedido, Kaorin seguía buscando sin cesar hasta que vio una silueta bajo unas palmeras, se detuvo junto a ella para poder recobrar el aliento, se acerco y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Kagura, la cual inmediatamente aparto la mano de Kaorin a la fuerza**-¡¿QUE QUIERES?-**

La mirada de Kagura se veía llena de resentimiento y dolor, nunca había recibido esa mirada de nadie, pero sabia que ahora se lo merecía.

**-Vine porque tengo que decirte algo, por favor escúchame, si quieres odiarme lo entiendo, se que lo merezco, hice lo que hice porque mi corazón me lo pedía, no podía soportarlo mas, quería que ella al menos supiera como me siento, pero debes saber, que cuando la bese ella comenzó a llorar, no quería hacerte eso, fue mi culpa y aceptare lo que quieras hacerme, desquítate conmigo pero por favor perdona a Sakaki, ella te ama con todo su corazón, antes de robarle ese beso estuvo diciéndome cuanto te quería y cuanto temía no ser lo suficientemente buena para ti, de lo feliz que era ahora, tu cambiaste su vida, en verdad te envidio por tener el lugar en su corazón que yo deseo, pero la amo tanto que mientras ella sea feliz yo lo seré, ya dije lo que quería decirte, ahora depende de ti tomar una decisión-**

Kagura se levanto y camino hacia Kaorin, la cual cerro los ojos, pensando que Kagura descargaría su ira sobre ella, pero sorprendentemente lo que sintió fue un abrazo.

**-Eres muy noble, gracias-**

Kaorin no dijo nada, solo le devolvió el abrazo,

Habían pasado varias horas y no había rastros de Kagura o Kaorin así que Mynamo decidió salir a buscarlas, cosa que no fue necesaria pues en ese momento ambas chicas entraron completamente empapadas, **-¿Donde esta Sakaki?-** pregunto Kagura en el momento en el que entro, todas señalaron en dirección al cuarto, Kagura se dirigió hacia esa dirección, dejando a Kaorin para que respondiera todas las preguntas.

Kagura se acerco a la puerta, escucho el llanto de Sakaki, era mas doloroso escucharla sufrir que verla con alguien mas, toco la puerta**-Sakaki abre la puerta por favor, soy yo-**

Sakaki casi dio un brinco al escuchar esa voz, rápidamente abrió la puerta, en cuanto vio a Kagura se le tiro encima abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas **–Perdóname, por favor perdóname- **Sakaki no paraba de llorar, Kagura empezó a acariciarle la cabeza , tomo su rostro con sus manos, la miro a los ojos **–No hay nada que perdonar- **,acto seguido la beso.

Las caricias de esas manos frías por la lluvia sobre su cuerpo desnudo la hacían sobresaltarse, pero igualmente la excitaban, cada beso, cada caricia era mejor que la anterior, Kagura empezó a besar el cuello de Sakaki, subiendo hasta su oído para susurrarle algo**-Te amo, y te juro que nada nos va a separar-**, no había palabras que pudieran hacer a Sakaki mas feliz que esas, ambas cerraron esa promesa con un beso, hay se encontraban dos personas que iniciaron siendo amigas y ahora se juraban amor eterno la una a la otra.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado, y si acaso sintieron que faltaron algunas cosas como por ejemplo que paso con Yomi y Tomo no se preocupen, posiblemente haya una secuela, agradecimiento especial a <em><strong> <em><strong>julian manes que saco su rato para leerlo, en verdad lo aprecio, y tambien para una persona muy especial para mi quien me motivo ( me presiono casi que a diario ¬¬) para que la terminara, Jhoanna espero que te guste.<strong>_**_**_


End file.
